Larsai
Larsai is a warrior from Raven: Dinosaur Revolution. He was the winner of the Bear Heat but was eliminated on the second day of the final. Statistics * Gender: Male * Banner: Bear * Colour: Red / Yellow * Rings Gained: 40 * Rings Lost: 3 Challenges Faced (Bear Heat) Day One Deep Loch worked together with the other Bears to paddle the boat across the Deep Loch. Demon Army worked together with the other Bears to fire boulders at the Demons in front of them. Though they took down two of the five Demons, one of the Demons reached them and they all lost a ring. Cursed Chasm Larsai went against Ledag in this challenge. Larsai collected the first treasure ring, but lost time while struggling to detach it from the rope. He attempted to collect the second ring but was unable to detach it before Ledag reached the other side of the Chasm. Pool Plunge Larsai collected the ring hanging above the beam and the ring hanging on the beam, but fell attempting to stand up on the beam. Day Two Warrior's Eye Larsai hit the target once out of the six attempts and so gained one ring. Battering Ram Larsai worked together with the other Bears in this challenge to help push the battering ram forward. Larsai collected the final ring in their path. Since the team collected all four rings and made it into the palisade, gained four treasure rings. Riddle Rocks Larsai worked with Piapta in this challenge. Larsai walked across the correct answer and so gained a ring. Dead Man's Gorge Larsai collected the first, second, fourth and fifth rings and so succeeded in the challenge. Day Three Conundrum Larsai and Piapta flipped the baskets in this challenge. Along with Piapta, Larsai successfully communicated with Ledag to find the correct baskets and so gained three rings. Loom Labyrinth Larsai managed to drop two of the treasure rings before the time ran out. Demon Causeway Larsai took an early lead and collected three treasure rings before anyone else. He was also the first warrior back and so gained two additional treasure rings. The Last Stand Larsai was first to start. He stumbled at the first hurdle but quickly regained himself. He reached the ramp building section at the same time as Ledag but was slower than Ledag in finishing the ramp. He caught back up to Ledag after placing the symbols into the shield. Larsai broke down the door on the first attempt and so was the first to collect the talisman and open the portal. Challenges Faced (Final) Day One Warriors' Race Larsai was slow in this challenge. He was last to reach the bottom and last to reach the top. He gains three rings from this challenge. Warriors' Seat Larsai worked with Janra in this challenge. He was giving instructions to the demons. They collected three rings before the time ran out and so gained three rings in this challenge. Towering Heights Larsai worked with Nantin in this challenge. Larsai was the warrior climbing the tower. As he got onto the ladder the tower fell. He managed to stay on and collected the ring. Tree Top Treasure Larsai raced against Cersage in this challenge. Larsai twice fell off the tree part way up and this cost him the challenge and a ring. He then went against Janra in the second race, but once again fell off the tree, costing him the race. Day Two Orb Race Larsai went against Nantin in this challenge. Larsai was slower in this challenge. He fell part way through and so lost this challenge. River Slalom Larsai collected the first, second ring before going off course and skipping to the final ring which he missed when he jumped for it. He was aiming to collect three rings in this challenge but instead only collected two. Warriors' Wall Larsai worked with Janra in this challenge. Parts of the wall crumbled on the first swing. These pieces fell backwards into the stone warrior knocking them over, losing our warriors the challenge and a ring. Stone of Destiny Larsai successfully placed all the staffs in the stones and so gained five rings. He had the fewest rings at this point in the quest and so was eliminated. Category:Male Category:Intelligence Category:Lovers Category:Allies Category:Bears Category:Series 11